


Prof. Sandburg

by Geli



Series: Professor Sandburg [1]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universes, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geli/pseuds/Geli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. 10 years from now. Blair is professor at Rainier University. Jim is wealthy business man. They meet for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU set 10 years from now. It is a "what if?" story. What if... Jim never left to join the army, instead became a business man like his father. And Blair became professor at Rainier. Fate brings them still together.  
> This story was inspired by a pic I've made from Viper. I have to thank MoonShadow for betareading.
> 
> Dedicated to my beloved bisexual uncle Heiner v. d. B.

[](http://imgur.com/Vc5ICFp)

"Mr. Ellison will see you now." The secretary stood up and led him to the door. 

This was the first time Blair had ever done anything like this. Begging. They needed money for a new project at the Anthropological Institute and it was his turn raise funds. He truly abhorred this part of the job: pestering the wealthy friends of the Institute for money. At last he had managed to get this appointment with the help of some rich students. 

He went in and was immediately impressed. The room was decorated in dark, warm colors and it exuded a quiet elegance. His footsteps were muffled by the rich carpets underfoot. A large, colorful painting was behind him on the wall. Sandburg recognized the artist. 

Mr. Ellison came around his desk to greet him. The man was tall, handsome and in good shape. 

"Nice to meet you, Professor Sandburg. Please have a seat. Could I offer you something. Tea, coffee?" 

"Tea would be nice, thank you." 

Mr. Ellison nodded toward his secretary. They sat down and Ellison looked through the papers in front of him. 

"I've only had time to study your proposal a little and I like to hear more about it." He leaned back in this chair and lit a cigarette. 

Sandburg smiled at him. Professor Davis had warned him about Ellison - that he was a shark, dangerous and unpredictable. Sandburg opened the file he had brought with him and began to explain their new project. The secretary brought the tea and served it silently. 

Ellison studied the man in front of him. He was beautiful in a way that Ellison hadn't expected. He tried to estimate his age. The hairline was a bit receding and there were lines around the eyes but he spoke and moved like a young man. Ellison wasn't sure but he thought Sandburg might be 10 years younger than him. 

"So, what do you think?" Blair asked. 

Ellison hadn't really listened to Sandburg's explanations. To him, funding the project funds was only a way to save on taxes. He didn't care too much where the money went as long it wasn't wasted. The explanations were superfluous and he found he wanted only to listen to Sandburg's voice. 

"What's this?" He picked up a random piece of paper from the stack and held it up. 

Sandburg explained it to him. While he spoke, he looked up for a moment to gauge the older man's expression. Ellison noticed a look in the soft face and felt satisfaction. This wasn't one of the usual wimpy nerds. The professor was strong, with lots of willpower beneath the friendly outside. 

Ellison's gaze wandered over the younger man's face. There were holes in both earlobes. Long sideburns. The Adam's apple who bobbed when he spoke. Dark hair was visible under his collar. 

Blair looked up again and caught Ellison staring at his throat. Despite his surprise, he managed to continue speaking. 'Christ!' he thought ' 'Shark' doesn't begin to cover _that_ look.' It had been a while since a man had shown any interest in him. 

The secretary interrupted them to remind Ellison of another important appointment. Ellison was disappointed as he wanted to spent more time with the very interesting young man. 

"Sorry, I really liked to hear more about it. Why don't we talk about over dinner tonight?" 

"Sure, why not?" Blair heard himself say. 

They rose. Blair pushed his file back in his bag. 

"Say eight o'clock at The Roma?" 

"I dunno - is this an elegant restaurant where I have to wear a Armani suit?" Blair nodded at Ellison's suit. 

Ellison looked down at himself. "Kenzo." 

"What?" 

"This suit is by Kenzo." 

"Oh, I see." Blair didn't see but he would never admit it. 

Blair walked to the door while Ellison trailed, a hand hovering at the small of Blair's back. 

"I'm looking forward to talking more about your project." Ellison said with a smile. 

Blair smiled back. 'I'll just bet,' he thought. 

When the elevator doors finally slid closed, Blair realized his hands were shaking. The 'shark' hadn't shown his teeth. Yet. Instead, he had what amounted to a date with Blair. 'Just be careful or he'll swallow you whole!' While he was unsure about the dinner, the anthropologist in him was curious to study Ellison. 

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

At a few minutes past eight, Blair found himself in front of the fashionable restaurant, a nervous wreck. After a seemingly endless search for a parking spot, he'd had to walk 10 minutes and was now late. He had put on his only decent, conservative suit which, in his opinion, looked awful. Blair took a deep breath and went in to face the daunting Mr. Ellison. 

Ellison was already there, seated at a nice table, studying the menu. He got up to greet Blair like an old friend. The waiter, who had first stared pointedly and emitted a little huff, immediately changed his attitude and treated him like a VIP. The two men sat down. Blair laughed nervously. Ellison looked gorgeous ~ gray hair, tanned skin and all. 

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long, Mr. Ellison." 

"Please, call me Jim and no, not at all!" 

"All right but only if you'll call me Blair. Another Armani suit?" He asked and felt immediately like a dork. 

Ellison looked puzzled at him. "No, it's a Byblos. I don't wear Armani. I think it's vulgar." 

'Armani is vulgar? I am way out of my league here' Blair thought rolling his eyes. 

He stared at his menu to hide his embarrassment. Ellison's gaze took in Sandburg's clothes. He had liked the professor's casual clothes better. The formal clothing only made Sandburg's discomfort more obvious. 'Better to undress him as fast as possible to find out what's underneath.' Ellison laughed at thought, but dismissed it as impossible. 

"Can I make a suggestion?" He asked. "How about we begin with Cozze as antipasti and then Ossobuco a la Toscana. As desert peshe ripiene?" 

"Sounds good to me" Blair closed his menu. He didn't want to argue over dinner. 

Ellison looked at the waiter, who just nodded and walked away. 

"So, tell me about the project plans for next year. There was very little about that in your notes." Ellison said business like. 

Blair looked at him, puzzled. He'd thought he was going to have to spend the evening fending off advances but instead, Ellison was all business, grilling him about his project. Despite the slight surprise, Blair was good with words and he showed it by diving headlong into a discussion of the project schedule. 

They ate and Blair had to admit, the meal was delicious. Conversation flowed easily between the two. 

Before he knew it, they were shaking hands over mocha and Grappa. Sandburg would get full support from Ellison Enterprises for his project. 

Ellison signed the bill and they got up from the table. Blair was stuffed. Contrary to his expectations, he had thoroughly enjoyed himself. Ellison wasn't as bad as everybody had told him. The horror stories were probably just an image Ellison had cultivated to impress his enemies in the business world. 

Ellison was glowing. The professor had been charming and entertaining. Now he would see if the professor would disappear into thin air like all the others who'd gotten what they wanted. 

"I wish you could show me some of the exhibits you are going to present in you new wing." He said nonchalantly, waiting for the rejection. 

Blair grinned at him. "I'd be glad to, man. You know where my office is. Just call and I'll give you the grand tour." He shoved his card into Ellison's hand. 

Jim grinned and looked down at the card. Blair thought he looked years younger when he smiled. The deep blue eyes warmed to aquamarine fire. 

They walked out into the fresh air. Blair stretched and took a deep breath. Ellison's Mercedes pulled up, as if on cue, and stopped in front of them. 

"Where is your car?" Jim asked. 

"It's down there." Blair said sheepishly and waved in the general direction he'd parked. 

Jim laughed. "Come, I'll drive you there." He opened the door and held it open for Blair. Without thinking, Blair climbed in. The doors closed with a muffled sound. Ellison climbed in and drove down the street. 

"Which way is it?" 

"I'm not sure. I walked here while it was there still light. It must be down there." Blair realized that he was slightly drunk and very tired. 

They drove around a bit but Blair couldn't seem to remember exactly where he'd left his car. He felt more and more embarrassed. 'Ellison must think I'm an idiot. An hour ago he entrusts me with a awful lot of money and now I'm unable to find my own car.' 

"Well." Ellison said impatiently. "I think I'll drive you home then. That would be easier." 

"That would be nice." Blair said and gave him directions. 

They were both quiet. Blair enjoyed the feeling of the luxurious car that rolled so smoothly and soundlessly through the empty streets. It smelled of real leather and expensive cigars. 

'You really messed this up!' He scolded himself. 

Ellison wasn't sure if he should be amused about his absent-minded professor or worried. He looked over to the pretty young man. He definitely looked unhappy. 

"Maybe it was stolen." 

"What?!" 

"Maybe your car was stolen. Maybe that's why you couldn't find it." 

"I don't know which version I would prefer. That my brain has turned to mush or that my car was stolen." Blair said doubtfully. 

Ellison laughed. "At last I get to spend a little more time with you." 

Blair gazed at him. It had been a long time since he'd been with a man. The strange mood he was in made him bold. 

"Would you like to see my collection of tribal masks I have from South America? I could make us coffee." 

Ellison smiled at him. "Sure, I'd like to see them." 

Ellison hadn't expected this. This intriguing professor invited him home to show him his masks. And then what? He had always avoided any liaisons in Cascade - Hell, he'd avoided them except when overseas. He couldn't afford any gossip. Not in his position. But this was different, this man couldn't afford it either. He dared to risk it hoping Blair wouldn't blackmail him later. 

Ellison's first impression upon seeing Blair's house was that he was a slob. The rooms were scattered with strange things, weird objects and assorted knick-knacks. Papers, books and clothes were strewn around. A cat and two dogs greeted them at the door and followed them around. Blair threw his jacket in one corner, his bag in another and went into the kitchen to make coffee. The pets studied Ellison in the meantime. They decided that he was harmless and that they loved him. The black dog brought his favorite bone and threw it in front of Ellison and waited expectantly for his reaction. 

"Don't look at them or you'll never get rid of them!" He warned Ellison. 

Obeying, Ellison ignored them and went into the living room in search for something uncluttered to sit on. Blair came in, saw Jim's problem and started to throw things from the couch to the floor. When enough room was free for the two of them, they sat down and Blair poured coffee into mugs shaped like cows. 

When he handed the cup to Ellison, Sandburg noticed that Ellison looked pained. Blair could see the other man's discomfort and became self-conscious. 

"I'm sorry. You are probably used to nicer things. A professor's salary isn't that great." Blair said nervously. 

"Oh, no, it isn't that. It's, uhm, more the way you organize...things." He tried. 

Blair nodded. "Next time it will be better. I'll promise - I'll clean up the place." 

'Next time? There's going to be a next time?' Jim had to smile. "Okay. So, where are these masks of yours?" 

"The masks!" Blair got up. He began to bring them all to Jim and show them from all angles. Jim studied them with interest. 

"The rest are upstairs." A tinge of uncertainty crept into Blair's voice. 

Jim put his mug down and stood awkwardly up to follow Blair. In his bedroom, Blair had hung his collection of Peruvian masks. Ellison sat down on the bed to listen to Blair's explanations. He caught himself staring at Blair's nice ass instead of the masks at the wall. 

Blair sat down next to him. "So, you like the masks?" 

"They're very interesting. You're very interesting." 

Jim leaned forward and stroked the bottom of Blair's lip with his thumb. Blair opened his mouth and moved to meet Jim's lips. He immediately knew that he loved to kiss Ellison. He gently probed with his tongue and the older man opened up willingly. They couldn't stop kissing and leaned back on the bed to get better access to each others mouths. Jim thought he could get addicted to the taste of this man. 

After a while, they both drew back, searching for answers in each others eyes. Blair sat up and began to unbutton his shirt. Jim didn't need a second hint. He peeled himself out of his suit, carefully setting it aside. When Blair looked up to see the older man clad only in his boxers, he gasped. Shit, this guy was built like Adonis. 

Blair opened his hair clip and shook his head. He crawled into his bed and winked at Jim to follow him. Jim smiled. The young man was nicely built. He moved to lay next to him on his side. He let his hand glide through the springy hair on Blair's chest and gently rubbed the nipples. 

"What do you want to do?" Jim asked with a husky voice. 

"Nothing complicated, I'm spent, man. Tomorrow we could really go for it, okay?" 

'Tomorrow? He thinks I'm staying, how sweet.' "I can't stay overnight." 

"I see." Blair couldn't hide the disappointment in his voice. 'Blair you idiot. He just wants your body.' 

Jim saw Blair's expression and felt ashamed. "I have to fly to Chicago tomorrow morning. Very early. And I have to get some files together for the trip." 

"It's okay!" It was Saturday. Blair didn't believe a word. 

Jim could see Blair didn't believe him. "Why don't you come with me? We could go to the exhibition of modern African art. I've heard it is great. What do you think? We could have a great time." 

"With you? Wouldn't I just be in the way of your business?" 

"No, not at all. Look, Chief, I have to go to this meeting for maybe 2 hours. The rest of the time is free. C'mon, say yes, Blair." 

"Yes, Blair." Blair rolled on top of the buff business man and began to lick and kiss him in earnest. 

Jim stroked his body and cupped his butt to draw him closer. What a wonderful feeling it was to feel this strong, sturdy body in his arms. He was so hard he couldn't stop from trusting up into this heavy weight on top of him. 

Blair was in seventh heaven. The body of this desk warrior was hard like stone and powerful muscles rolled under a perfect, smooth skin. And this Greek god was all his. He aligned their cocks together and placed his hands on the strong shoulders and pushed against his new lover. It didn't take much. They both spilled their seeds with a shout. Blair slumped bonelessly over Jim. 

After a while, Blair and Jim got up and went into the bathroom to clean themselves. They were a bit awkward, unsure what to do next while Jim dressed. 

Jim smiled and kissed Blair's temple. "I have to go. I'll get you at 6.30 tomorrow. Okay?" 

6.30? I must be crazy! "Okay, see you!" He accompanied him to the door. 

When he reached the last step, Jim turned to look at the naked man in the door. 'God, what have I myself gotten into?' 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to give Jim something that separates him from the cop Jim. So he got this obsession with extremely expensive clothes to feed his vanity and the smoking as a bit of self destructiveness.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, he sent a cab to Blair's house. They met at the airport. Blair was breathless and looked rumpled. Ellison studied the younger man's appearance. He was glad Blair was too old to look like a rent boy. He had to come up with a explanation for the young man at his side. 

"So which flight is it?" 

"Over here. I've got my own jet." 

'Own jet?' They drove to a small plane and boarded. The crew stared at Blair. Ellison felt uncomfortable. The administrative assistant Mrs. Effel came on board and threw a cool look at Blair. They settled down and waited for take off. Jim was distant and cold. 

Ellison studied his papers and Mrs. Effel pointed out the important parts. The flight was smooth. 

Blair took a nap. He hadn't slept after Jim had left the previous evening. He had mused over the fact that he was getting himself into a relationship with an older, extremely rich businessman. He didn't even know if Ellison was married. It was a hopeless situation and mulling it had only served to keep Blair from sleeping. 

Jim watched the sleeping man. He looked beautiful. How was he going to explain Blair's presence at Jim's side? Maybe just the truth. As Professor Sandburg, a friend, head of a new science project sponsored by Ellison Enterprises. A lot of the rich had artists or scientists as friends to give the impression of having taste or an appreciation of culture. An almost truth was always the best lie. He looked at the strong hands that had held him close a few hours ago. He shuddered. His body was still tickling from the sensation of being close to Blair. It had been ages since he'd come so quickly with another man. 

Chicago was cloudy. They drove to the hotel in silence and Mrs. Effel checked in while they stood in the lobby. 

"Does she know?" Blair whispered. "About us?" 

"I don't think so. I don't discuss personal matters with my staff." Ellison cut him off. 

Blair was surprised. The driver/bodyguard got his own room which Ellison had booked after Blair had agreed to come with him. While Jim and Blair had the usual suite with three bedrooms. Ellison wanted his staff always close during business trips. He hated it to search for them in a large hotel. Mrs. Effel headed to her room as soon as she stepped off the elevator. Ellison disappeared too so Blair went to the room which was left. He heard Jim talking outside his door and found him preparing to leave. 

"I'll be away maybe 2 hours. If you are hungry, the room service is excellent. I hope you'll won't too bored." 

"Nah, I've brought work with me." He lifted his bag and drew some files out to lay them on the elegant desk. 

From the third doorway, Mrs. Effel spoke. "That is Mr. Ellison's desk. He will need it later." 

Blair stared at her open mouthed. She positively exuded hostility as she crossed the room and exited through the main door. 

"What a...Are you fucking her?" Blair asked angrily. 

"No!" Jim answered, shocked. 

"Because she certainly acts like a woman defending her territory and I so don't want get caught in a lover's triangle." 

"I assure you I've never touched her. She is only doing her job." Jim was nervous. This wasn't going well and he had to get to his meeting. 

"I see you later." 

Ellison left. Blair stared at the closed door and asked himself what had possessed him to come with this stranger to Chicago. He sighed and sat down to work on his files. 

Two hours later, Jim called to tell Blair that it would take longer than he'd expected and that Blair should eat without him and go to the exhibition. Blair assented while silently chiding himself for believing that coming had been a mistake from the beginning. 

Blair finished his work and took a cab to the museum. He ate in a nearby restaurant and then went in the museum. He would at last try to enjoy this. 

Half an hour later, he found his sour mood lifting. The exhibition was fantastic and he knew he could have spent hours, even days here. He was standing in a room with masks from the Ivory Coast when he saw Jim coming towards him. He looked gorgeous - tall, built - with his trench coat casually thrown over his arm. He looked like a former model. People stared at him. 

"Hi! I was hoping to find you here. Do you like the exhibition?" Jim smiled softly down at him. 

"It's perfect, a blast!" Blair held up the exhibition catalogue. 

Jim looked around, saw they were alone, and kissed Blair's temple. The younger man cuffed him. 

"Are you free now?" 

"Absolutely free. I want to see the masks, too." 

"Sure, sure. I'll show you around." Blair said eagerly. He liked the idea of guiding Jim through the art. 

They spent three hours wandering through the galleries. And Blair would have stayed even longer if the museum hadn't closed. They decided to go to the hotel and eat there. They were both weary from a long day and not much sleep. 

When they entered their rooms, Jim's assistant was already waiting for them. She had come to the decision that she didn't want to support Ellison's foolishness to bring his new lover along to important business meeting. In her opinion it was a worthless risk. 

"I've switched my room with Charlie's. I'll see you in the morning. Sir." She nodded and left. 

Charlie, the bodyguard, stood uncomfortably and waited for the explosion. 

Jim stared at him. "I suppose you want to visit your friends. I don't need you anymore tonight. Have a nice evening." 

"Thank you, Sir. Good night." He nodded warmly at Blair and left, relieved to have escaped the wrath of Ellison. 

"Okay, Jim, your secretary hates me and your driver likes me. It's a beginning." 

The easy mood from the afternoon was gone. Jim had closed up again. 

"I need a shower, man!" Blair went to his room. 

Jim wanted to join him but didn't dare to ask. Instead, he went to shower on his own. He was spent. The meeting had been a disaster. His assistance's attitude was a problem he didn't want to face now. Blair was pissed. He turned his back towards the hot water and leaned his head against the tiles. Christ, what a mess. 

Suddenly the door opened. 

"Can I come in?" Blair asked softly. 

"Sure." 

Blair came in, wet and dripping. 

"I thought you might need someone to wash your back." 

Jim smiled tiredly at him. Blair noticed the how exhausted Jim was and began to gently rub gently the muscles of his back and arms. He used the shower gel and soaped him from head to toe. Jim sighed deeply and relaxed. Encouraged, Blair worked him all over. Jim leaned, pliant, against the wall and let himself be pampered. This was heaven. The last time anyone had tenderly bathed him was probably 40 years ago. 

Jim was almost asleep on his feet when Blair shut off the water and lead him out of the shower to dry him. He woke immediately when Blair began to suck his nipples and finger his cock. 

"I want you." He murmured against the hollow of Jim's throat. 

"Oh, yeah." Jim sighed. He leaned into the smaller man. 

After drying quickly, the two men went to the big bed. Jim let himself fall on it face first. He looked over his shoulder and wiggled his butt invitingly. Blair grinned at the wanton invitation and slid onto the bed. He opened the lube he had brought _just in case_ and started stretching the taller man. He watched Jim as he worked his fingers into him. It had been so long since he'd had a male lover that he had nearly forgotten how powerful it felt to have a strong man under his hands. 

He tugged at the hips to get Jim up and positioned himself behind him. He put a condom on and lubed himself thoroughly. He kissed Jim's ass cheeks a few time before parting them to shove his hard cock in slowly. Jim was relaxed and welcomed him with a trust back. Blair pounded into him hard and fast. The older man moaned and writhed. Blair reached around and gripped Jim's leaking cock, pumping it in rhythm with his thrusts. Jim shouted and came over his hand. His arms gave out and Blair had to hold onto Jim's hips. After few more hard strokes he came too. He slumped over the broad back while Jim shivered and groaned. Blair drew out after a while and got up. 

"Where are you going?" Jim asked. 

"To my bed." 

"I thought..." Jim paused "Okay, good night." Jim sounded disappointed. 

"Do you want me to stay?" Blair asked, surprised. 

"If you don't mind. I'd like that. I've always been kind of snuggler." Jim whispered, sounding unsure. 

Blair went into the bathroom and retrieved a washcloth. He slipped into bed next to Jim and cleaned him. Then he leaned close and threw an arm around the bigger man. Jim snuggled against him and was fast asleep. Blair shook his head and stared at Jim. This man was an enigma. 

Next morning, they got up early and, after a quick breakfast, flew back to Cascade. They were never alone and Blair wasn't sure what to say or how to act around the driver and Mrs. Effel. At the Cascade airport, he said simply a friendly goodbye thanked him for the invitation. It sounded almost normal. He took a cab to the University. 

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

A few days later, Jim called him in his office. He wanted to see him and asked about the University. Blair promised him to come pick him up. Surprised at the younger man's initiative, Jim gave him his address. Blair wanted to see where Jim lived.

Jim's residence was in a new glass tower. Somehow, Blair had expected a huge house with lots of servants. He took the elevator to Jim's apartment. Jim greeted him at the door with a shy smile. 

"I've been thinking about you the whole time." Jim grinned a wider smile "Is it your lunch time? Have you eaten?" 

"No, I thought we'd grab something on the way to the U." 

"I'll make you a sandwich. I was just making one for myself." 

Jim went into the kitchen and began to make sandwiches. Blair looked around, curious. 

"Mind if I take a look around?" He asked grinning. 

"Go ahead." 

Blair went from room to room. They were all extremely neat and painted in light warm colors. There were a few elegant pieces of furniture in each room, all decorated with beautiful things from around the world. He realized what had been weird about the rooms when he entered the master bedroom. The other rooms looked like they'd never been used. In the bedroom, personal things and signs of habitation were visible - a book, a watch on the nightstand. _This_ room looked as if someone lived here. Blair smirked when he saw the huge, old canopy bed. He sat down to try the mattress. It was hard, bad for a old, bad back. 

He returned to the kitchen. One look around and he knew that the kitchen was Jim's favorite place. It was full of things for cooking, a TV set, books, even herb plants. He sat down at the kitchen table. Jim served him a huge sandwich and coffee with a grin. 

"Do you like my cave?" He joked. 

"Nice, really nice. I'd like to try the bed." He grinned back and took a bite from the sandwich. 

Jim watched him and suddenly knew that he loved this man. Blair was the first he brought here who liked to sit in his kitchen. He was completely comfortable and enjoying himself. Blair seemed to see only him, not his money or social standing. 

They ate their sandwiches and drank the coffee. Blair told him how he had finally found his car behind a large garbage container and Jim laughed. Blair was getting hyped from the strong coffee. It was European and could wake the dead. 

Once lunch was over, the two men headed for the parking garage. Blair drove them to Rainier. He parked and took Jim to his office. On the way, Professor Davis saw them and he ran to tell the dean that the very rich Mr. Ellison was here. 

Blair was just showing Jim the newest photographs from the exhibits which would be presented in the new wing when the dean and other professors stormed in. 

"Mr. Ellison, what a pleasure to see you." The dean said which a friendliness that shocked Blair. The others agreed and welcomed him. Blair was shoved to the back of the room. 

"Professor Sandburg should have told us that you were coming." The dean gave an angry stare at the younger professor. 

Ellison became suddenly all formal and distant. "I wanted to see for myself were my money was going. So I asked Professor Sandburg to show me around." 

"It would be an honor to show you our work. Come this way, we'll show you everything." With this, they maneuvered Ellison out of the small office and lead him to the entrance of the new building. 

Professor Davis hissed at Blair "Why weren't we notified of this visit? An important man like Ellison has to be treated properly. You'd better learn that, Sandburg." 

Blair was furious and trotted behind them, afraid to speak lest he let loose on the dean and his band of old cronies. 

They showed him around and were practically groveling. Blair was disgusted to see the normally arrogant professors practically prostrating themselves like this. How must Jim feel? People either hated him or flattered him or both. 

After what seemed an interminable amount of time and grovelling, the dean invited Jim to dinner. He declined, excusing himself, saying he had already another important invitation. Disappointed, Blair headed back to his office. 

"Where are you going?" Jim asked Blair when the others were gone. 

"Back to work. You said you already had an appointment." 

Jim smiled. "Yeah, I do. My place or yours?" 

Blair made a face. "Mine is nearer and I have to feed the pets." 

* * *

Blair's house was still a mess. He rummaged in the kitchen where he threw a pizza in the microwave and opened some cans for the dogs. The cat was nowhere to be seen. Jim walked through the house. Blair had occupied every possible space with his stuff. The backyard at least was nice and quiet. Jim walked out and stared at the sky. The sun was setting. Birds sang in the trees. It really was quiet, peaceful. 

Blair came out with two beers and handed one Jim. 

"Is it always like this?" He asked. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Do people always treat you like this? Practically kissing your feet?" 

"When they want something from me." Jim shrugged. 

"It sucks, man." 

"They are not all like that. You're not like that." He smiled tenderly at Blair. 

Blair looked up into sad eyes. He had a sudden fierce desire to protect this man. "That's not true. I want your body, as often as I can." 

Jim blushed at this joke but appreciated that Blair valued his comfort. 

"Oh, I thought you want my heart and love too." He joked back before realizing it had been the wrong thing to say. 

Blair blinked at him. This was going too fast. He was afraid of the idea of a committed relationship with a guy like Ellison. They belonged to different worlds. It would never work. But he couldn't push Jim back. He just couldn't and became aware that he was already far more involved that he liked to admit to himself. 

"Anything you'll give me, man." Blair laid his arms around Jim's waist and slowly drew him nearer. 

Jim stared down at him. Blair's eyes were black and hard bulge was pressing against his thigh. He released the younger man and they went back into the house and directly upstairs. Blair shed his clothes without ceremony. Jim slipped out of his suit. Blair pounced him and threw him on his bed. He crawled on top of him and began to nip and lick at the gorgeous body under him. Jim groaned and stroked the wonderful body that seemed bent on possessing him. He liked Blair's nipples - dark and surrounded by springy hair. He wanted to suck them properly and turned them both around so that he could get to his prize. Blair squirmed and petted his head. 

"Want you inside me. Need to feel you." Blair wiggled around to bring Jim between his legs. 

Jim obliged, wanting to please his lover. He searched for the lube and with a slick finger probed the younger man. Blair cried out the moment the finger pushed into him. Shocked, Jim drew back. But Blair grabbed the hand and brought it back between his legs. 

"C'mon, Jim more." He gasped. 

Jim grinned, reassured, and continued to stretch him. Blair loosened up and Jim laid down at his side. When he had prepared himself, he turned Blair and gently entered him from behind. Blair sighed and became pliant in his arms. For a moment, they just lay there, connected and relaxed. Jim worried the hard nipples and began to slowly fuck him. The long strokes over his prostate made Blair shiver with an almost drunken pleasure. Jim had his arms slung around him and his head nestled in his hair. Blair knew that if Jim kept this up this slow torture, they would be laying like this til next week. He was content to suffer so. 

Finally Jim speeded his strokes. "Touch yourself." He murmured in Blair's ear. 

Blair pumped his leaking penis and shoved himself backwards against the cock in his ass. They were both so close. Jim bit him on his shoulder and came in a sudden rush. Blair stroked harder and followed. Jim didn't want to let him go. They drifted off to sleep still snuggled close to each other. 

* * *

Jim awoke with a growling stomach. They had forgotten to eat. He need something or he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. He got up and went down to the kitchen. 

When Jim flicked on the light in the kitchen, he was confronted by the full spectrum of Sandburg mess. What a disaster area! He searched through the cupboards but found no clean mugs. He stared at the sink which was full of dirty dishes. Jim carefully removed a few layer of the leaning tower of dishes. Underneath, the sink was dirty too. He sighed and grabbed a sponge, brush and some dish soap. 

Blair woke and immediately knew Jim was missing. He got up to search his lover. He found Jim scrubbing a pan. The kitchen was clean and in perfect order. 

"What the hell are you doing? Are you crazy?" 

Blair was annoyed at the intrusion into his privacy. 

"I just wanted some coffee and a sandwich." Jim defended himself. 

"Are you nuts? You have so much money that you even don't know how much and here you are at 5 am scrubbing dished in my kitchen." 

"They were dirty! This kitchen was on the Health Department's Most Wanted list!" 

"You know what they say about people who are extremely tidy. They have problems with sex and relationships." 

Jim looked hurt and Blair regretted his words despite the fact he was sure he was right. 

"How long have you been awake?" He said softly. 

"A while." 

Blair came closer and laid his hand on his arm. "You are cold. Leave the dishes and come back to bed." 

Jim set down the pan and made a mental note to buy a new one. This was a hopeless case. He went with Blair upstairs. Once he was settled back in Blair's snug embrace, he fell asleep immediately. 

A few hours later, he woke again. He looked around in the dark bedroom. A dog was laying on his feet, the cat was draped over Blair's head. Despite the feline face warmer, Blair was softly snoring. Mindy, the other dog, came back from her prowl of the perimeter and hopped on the bed. Critically, she searched for the best spot on the bed. Finding it at last, she flumped down and snuggled between the two men. 

Jim smiled. This was peace. Almost. 

* * *

At breakfast, Jim brought up his idea for helping Blair to get rid of the chaos that had overtaken his house. 

"We could clean the house together, if you like. It really needs to be cleaned...every once in a while" he added hastily in response to Blair's desperate expression. 

"Why can't we just hire a cleaning service?" Blair asked, annoyed. 

"The mess has to go first. Otherwise, they won't be able to find anything to clean under all this...stuff. Besides, you want things back in the places they belong, don't you? The cleaning people won't go through your papers and file them." 

Blair sighed. "Okay, okay, you win. You can help me." 

Jim grinned. 

'What have I gotten myself into?' Blair thought. 

They spent the day cleaning the house. With a detached scientific eye, Blair observed Jim's ability to order people around, make plans and develop complicated strategies. Blair rolled his eyes and trotted along behind his eager lover. 

Later, they went shopping. Blair couldn't believe that Jim wanted to do all this domestic stuff. Maybe it was wonderful and exotic for him, like living in a primitive tribe was for Blair. Jim drew a lot of attention with his elegant suit in Blair's funky neighborhood. The people in jeans and t-shirts stared at the man with the designer clothes who searched for cleaning products. He was so out of place. 

Blair stopped at a favorite shop that always had wonderfully different clothes. 

"The shirt is nice." Blair fingered a blue plaid shirt. 

"It matches the color of your eyes." 

"Yeah, but it is too expensive." Blair looked at the tag. 

"I'll buy it for you." Jim offered. 

"No, you don't. I don't want any gifts from you." 

"But it's so soft." Jim stroked it. "I want to see you in it and nothing else." He leered at him. 

Blair shook his head and laughed. 

"Okay, if you don't want it, I'll buy it and wear it myself." He ripped the shirt from Blair's hands and strutted towards the counter. Blair laughed and followed. 

They went home and ate what Jim had cooked. It was very good. 

"I should marry you - you really can cook!" Blair declared rubbing over his full belly. 

"Ah, you wouldn't want to marry me, even if it were possible." Jim shook his head. 

"Why not?" Blair laughed. 

"I'm not good at getting along with people." Jim was suddenly serious. "I have to go. Thanks for the wonderful day." 

He stood up and got his coat. Blair followed him into the hall, puzzled. 

"How about next weekend? We could drive out to the woods or something." Blair said hopefully. 

"Sure. I'd like that. I'll call you." Jim smiled a forced smile and went to his car. 

Blair stood at the porch and shooed his pets in. It started to rain. 

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Eight days later, Blair received a battered post card from Hong Kong. It showed a view of the harbor with sailing ships. Jim apologized for his fast departure and promised to call when he was back.  
The next day, Jim called him in his office and apologized again. 

"I wanted to ask you if you'd like to spent the weekend with me. I've canceled all my appointments. It would only be the two of us. What do you think?" Jim asked. 

Blair had been disappointed when Jim had run off without word, but he had missed him already - a fact that he didn't like very much. But to spend the weekend with Jim was probably far more interesting that moping alone in his house. 

"What did you have in mind?" 

"I thought we could spent time at my place. The weather is supposed to be too dreary for going out to walk in the woods. We could just relax, watch a game on TV, cook, whatever." Jim asked hesitantly. He didn't feel up for too much action. 

"Sounds good to me but I have the pets to take care of. They can't open the fridge on their own." 

"Bring 'em along." 

"You're sure?" Blair was surprised. He couldn't imagine his thundering herd in Jim's tidy apartment. 

"Yeah, absolutely. When can you be here?" 

* * *

Blair shouldered his bag and took his cat out of the car. He walked to the elevator followed by his two dogs. He pointedly ignored the doorman wide-eyed stare. Jim greeted him at the door with a grin and a hug. The dogs immediately ran off to inspect the apartment. The cat was nervous and stayed at Blair's side. Jim led him to the kitchen. 

"I wanted to make steaks and salad for us. The Jags are playing tonight and I thought we could eat and then cuddle on the couch while we watch the game." 

Jim threw two giant steaks on a grill. Blair's mouth watered. He was hungry. 

"Sounds good, man! Can I help?" 

Jim smiled affectionately at him. "You could chop the vegetables for the salad, if you don't mind." 

"That I can do. Where is the stuff?" Blair rolled his sleeves up. 

Blair took out three cans of pet food and opened them. 

"I brought a litter box for the cat." Jim showed him the new box full of fresh, white sand. 

Blair frowned. "You really take us seriously, don't you?" 

Jim hesitated. He was afraid to push the younger man. 

"I want you to feel at home." 

Blair had thought it would be awkward to see Jim again after the abrupt end to their last weekend together. And now, here he was, standing in his kitchen as if nothing had happened. 

Jim glanced at him, his eyes smoldering. If he hadn't been so tired and hungry, he would have jumped him right then and there. 

* * *

Blair wolfed his steak. Jim entertained him with weird stories about Hong Kong. They cleared the dishes away and took their beers to the living room. Blair couldn't resist temptation and promptly snuggled into the plush cushions of the huge couch. Jim sprawled at other end. 

During the first commercial break, Blair fell asleep. Jim used the opportunity to study his lover. He looked younger in his sleep. Even the dark beard shadow and the few gray hairs couldn't change the impression. 

Jim watched the game and enjoyed the warm presence by his side. He had tucked Blair's feet under his butt to keep them warm and, now and then, turned to look at the sleeping man. He had been relieved when Blair had agreed to spend the weekend with him. He'd been afraid Blair wouldn't be interested after he had behaved like an idiot last time. He was very attracted to Blair but he also wanted be his friend. 

When the game was over, he rubbed Blair's calf. 

"Time to go to bed, sleepyhead." 

Blair opened his eyes, looking soporific, and rolled on his back. 

"Oh, man! How long was I out?" He rubbed his face and sat up. 

"You take a shower and I finish up here." 

"And what about you?" Blair asked hopefully. 

"I showered when I came home. But I promise to wait for you." Jim leered at him. Blair stuck his tongue out. 

* * *

When Blair emerged from the bathroom, he found Jim sitting on his bed. He wore a dark blue, silken Kimono and was reading the Financial Times with half glasses at the tip of his nose. 

Blair sat in front of him on the bed. Jim took the glasses off and laid them aside with the newspaper. He slipped out of his Kimono and loosened the towel around Blair's hips. 

"Are you awake now?" 

"You bet." Blair smiled seductively and run a hand between Jim's legs. 

Jim smiled back and cupped Blair's head to kiss him hotly. The younger man groaned and crawled on top of Jim. The nap and shower had refreshed him and now he wanted fuck Jim into the next week. 

"I want you!" He said hoarsely. 

"You've got me. Take me any way you want, just take me. I want to feel you!" Jim whispered and moved onto the middle of the big bed. 

"Where's the stuff? " Blair asked breathlessly. 

Jim nodded in the direction of the nightstand. Blair searched through the drawer. Jim laid on his back, legs already spread. Blair slipped on a cock ring. Jim watched him with huge eyes when he tried to open the lube. The older man seemed bent on distracting him as he played with his cock and teased his nipples with his fingers. Blair admired the long, elegant hands adorned with rings. Jim's hands were not like his own square, broad hands. It made him incredible hot to watch the older man splayed like this, waiting for him. Blair spread him fast. He had lost his patience after the lazy evening. After getting ready he hoisted Jim's hips onto his thighs. He plunged in fast. Jim arched on the bed from the strain. 

"Ready for the ride?" Blair asked. Jim nodded. 

Blair began immediately to pump him hard. Jim groaned and searched for something to hold on. He gripped at Blair's arms and then at the headboard. Blair thought he could thrust into Jim forever. His tiredness gave him stamina and he thought he would come never when Jim suddenly began to trash. The bigger man came off the bed and clutched at him. Jim's cock rubbed over his stomach and he came together with him. 

Jim let him go and fell back on the mattress groaning and writhing. Blair felt so weak that he shook as if he were going to pass out. He scrambled off Jim and got rid of the cock ring and condom. Jim wasn't moving, he just laid there and panted. 

"You okay?" 

"I'm going to be so sore." 

Blair chuckled. "Come under the covers." 

Jim obeyed and snuggled into the arms of his spent lover. He stroked the smaller man and peppered his face with tiny kisses. Blair purred and threw a leg over Jim's waist to draw him even closer. 

* * *

Blair awoke to the feeling of someone playing with his hair. He sighed and moved closer. 

"Are you up to something?" He asked Jim. 

Jim smiled secretly. 

"What? Tell me!" He whispered. 

"I can't forget Chicago. The way you bathed me, took care of me." 

Blair studied his lover. He thought he had an idea what Jim wanted to say. 

He got up and started a bath, then went into the kitchen. Jim slid into the tub before Blair came back with a tray of snacks and champagne. He set the tray down by the side of the tub and slipped in behind Jim. He took a sponge to bathe Jim inch by inch. First, he gently soaped him up and rinsed a piece of skin. Then kissed the spot. Jim sighed and purred. Blair took piece of apple in his mouth and let Jim bit the rest off. They shared their whole breakfast this way. As a last treat, he washed Jim's hair. 

Reluctantly, Jim left the tub and Blair dried him before rubbing a soft lotion into his skin. Jim's pliancy and submission aroused him. Playing with the beautiful body was an intimacy he hadn't enjoyed from other lovers. 

He shaved Jim and then himself. They both laughed when Jim drew patterns on Blair's front with the white shaving cream. They went back to the bedroom. Blair sat on the middle of the bed and cradled Jim in his arms. Jim nuzzled Blair's chest and rubbed his face over the springy hair. He captured one of the nipples with his lips and suckled and worried the hard nub. Blair whimpered. He started to rock the bigger man, gently cooing to him. Jim curled himself around him as much as possible. Gently, Blair massaged Jim's scalp with his fingertips until he purred. Then he nipped at his shoulder and whispered. 

"I want you." 

Jim grinned. "I can feel it." 

Jim slipped onto his stomach and smiled over his shoulder. Blair made gentle love to him. He stroked over the soft skin and slowly rocked on him, snuggling on the broad back. Jim snatched one of Blair's roaming hands and sucked at the fingertips. They tasted salty and rough. He rolled them around with his tongue. He could feel every hair of Blair on his body teasing and arousing him. The longer he was with Blair, the more his senses reawakened. Blair nipped at his back and Jim loved the little bites and licks. 

Finally, Blair changed the angle of his trusts and rubbed harder over Jim's prostate. Jim felt a weakness spread over his body and came hard, biting down on the finger in his mouth. Blair shrieked and came too. After a while, he slipped out and just stayed there slumped over Jim, his head nestled between the big man's shoulder blades. 

When noticed Jim was asleep, he slid off and covered them both with a blanket. Blair thought he could play this scene endlessly, inventing more details. He'd never expected he could get such a rush from babying his older lover. 

* * *

Jim woke with a groan. He had a sore butt and felt lazy. Blair stretched and got up. Jim got up too and gave Blair a pearl gray satin robe. It looked beautiful with his blue eyes and tanned skin. Jim inspected Blair's fingers for bite marks. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bite you." 

"It's not bad. I need coffee. How about you?" 

"Definitely." Jim went into the kitchen and started the coffee machine. 

Blair slipped into his clothes to walk his dogs. 

"I have to let the poor dogs out. I'll back in minute." 

Blair went out with the two dogs. Jim sat slumped at the kitchen table and covered his head with his arms. He felt incredible happy and relaxed and it scared him. 

* * *

Blair walked down to the park. His thoughts were with Jim. At first he had been attracted to him because he was good-looking and a fascinating man. But now things had changed for him. The older man had opened up to him. The cold and distant facade was gone. Jim wanted more from him than just fun and sex. Blair's thoughts turned to his own life which seemed to consist mostly of his work. Due to his many expeditions and projects, he had failed to build a real relationship with anybody. He had many friends all over the world but nobody was really close to him.  
*I have to decide what I want!* he thought to himself. 

* * *

They spent the weekend in a lazy mood. Cooking, reading, watching TV and making love. At the end, when they watched the news on TV after dinner, Jim finally brought up what had been bothering him for sometime. 

"There is something I wanted to ask you for a while. Are you out? At the university?" 

Blair looked up, surprised. "Me? Nah, I had only a few male lovers in my life. Most of them I had met on my expeditions. I've never done the scene. I'm attracted to the person not the package." Blair returned to his magazine. "Why do you ask?" 

Jim shifted on the couch. "I was wondering if we could hang out together in public without people jumping to conclusions." 

Blair smiled ruefully. "Well, I'm generally known as a lady-killer." 

"Really?" 

Blair laughed. "Yeah!" 

"Good!" Jim smiled and snuggled closer, returning to his newspaper. 

"Where do you want to go with me? In public, I mean." 

"I have to go to the Governor's Ball. Usually, I can't stand it but it would be great if you would come with me." Blair frowned. "You could study the people there like an anthropologist and we could make fun of them." 

"Okay, but you have to return this favor." 

Jim smiled seductively and kissed him tenderly. 

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Weird, weird. Now that he was at the Governor's Ball, it seemed that it was going to be disaster. 

Things had gone wrong from the start. When Blair had mentioned that he needed to rent a tux, Jim had insisted on buying him one instead. Blair refused and they almost ended shouting at each other. In the end, Jim had dragged him to a Chinese tailor who would make him an excellent tuxedo for a reasonable price. Later, Blair had realized that Jim must have paid part of the bill behind Blair's back.  
On the night of the event, Jim had called to say that there was a problem with the helicopter and he would be a bit late. He asked Blair to meet him at the ball. 

And now despite the fact that he was standing in this wonderfully comfortable and elegant tux, nursing his drink, he felt like the ugly duckling. Nobody took any notice of him and he was bored to death. He had seen the dean and had greeted him. Reluctantly, the older man had introduced him to his friends. Bluntly, he had asked Blair how he gotten the invitation to this event. Blair hadn't answered and excused himself. After almost an hour of waiting, he decided to leave when he heard the familiar sexy voice behind him. 

"Sorry I'm so late. How's the party?" 

"Terrible." 

Jim patted his back in sympathy. "I need a drink." 

"Over there." Blair led him to the bar. 

A lot of people stopped them and wanted to greet Ellison. Jim introduced Blair to everyone. And now everybody wanted to speak with Blair, wanted to hear about the new anthropological wing at Rainier. Blair answered politely but was at the same time appalled that Jim's presence had made the difference. 

"You look good." Jim whispered to him. 

"You too. How long do we have to stay here?" 

Jim raised his eyebrows. "If you don't feel well, you could leave. It's okay, after I've let you down and came so late. You don't need to stay for me." 

"It's not that. I just want to be with you." 

Jim threw him a questioning look and Blair smiled back, hoping to encourage him to play hooky. He stayed and watched Jim instead. It was fascinating to see Jim's perfect facade. He was charming but cold as ice. His comments were often veiled sarcasm. He got pretty good idea why his friend from Rainier had called Jim a shark. He observed with curiosity how people reacted to Jim. Most were cautious and respectful. He wondered what they might think of him at Jim's side. During a brief lull when no one was talking to them, Blair mentioned this to Jim. The older man promised to listen for it. 

"I've got very good ears." 

"You can't hear what people say at the other end of the room." 

Jim grinned. "You'd be surprised." 

Blair didn't believe him. 

* * *

Later, on their way home, he asked Jim about it. 

"So, what did they say about me?" 

"Most thought you are some kind of star professor at Rainier." 

Blair chuckled. "I'm not, man." 

At his door he turned and kissed Jim hotly. "Stay and make it up to me." 

Jim kissed him back. "I'm tired, Blair, really, could we continue this in the morning?" 

"Sure, babe, are you okay? We just snuggle." 

"Yeah, I haven't been sleeping too well lately." 

Blair towed Jim to his bedroom. 

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

They went out together a few times but most of the time, they spent their weekends together at home when ever their tight scheduled allowed it. Blair still couldn't decide what he wanted to do. And Jim avoided the topic, afraid to spook his younger lover. He sensed that Blair was unwilling to make a serious commitment to him. It made him feel old and useless. It put a strain on their relationship which let to arguments about their lifestyles.

The final straw was when Ellison Enterprises decided to close and sell a factory in a small town, a decision which would leave most of the citizens unemployed. 

* * *

Blair had seen it on TV so he wasn't surprised to see the group of angry protesters in front of the Ellison building. Blair tried to get past them but was stopped by several people. 

"Are you one of the slaves who work here?" 

"Do I look like one?" Blair answered coolly. 

The group stared at him with angry faces. Blair wore baggy old jeans, a plaid shirt and old yellow jacket. 

"What do you want here?" 

"That's none of you business. Let me go. I really sympathize with you." 

"What do you know about our lives?" The leading man snarled. 

"I saw the story on TV." 

"This company is destroying our lives so some fat cat can buy his mistress a new diamond ring. Do you think that's fair?" 

"No I don't, but I have to go now." Blair pushed through the crowd and went inside. 

There were employees running around inside clearly upset and nervous by the protest. Blair went to Jim's office. The door was open and nobody was there. He searched around and heard Jim's loud voice from a nearby conference room. Just as Blair reached the door, three men emerged muttering to each other. Blair waited until they'd left and walked in. Jim was standing at the head of the large table and shouting at his assistants. 

"What do you want?" He barked at Blair. He really couldn't deal with Blair right now. 

Blair blinked but held stubbornly his ground. "Maybe I can help." 

"Help? You think you can solve a problem my whole staff has been working on for a whole year?" Jim said sarcastically. 

Oh yeah, Blair thought, Ellison's true face comes out. Anger rose in him. 

"Perhaps they didn't come up with a solution because they can't think of any that will make you more money. Maybe I can't solve this. But I wouldn't sit up here hiding in my ivory tower. I would go down there and look into the eyes of the people who are going to loose their jobs and homes." 

Jim felt sick. The situation was eating him up and now here was Blair accusing him of cowardice. 

The younger man continued. "When was the last time you talked to anybody who works for you? I mean the normal people, not the goons that shield you from the rest world. Is profit all you want? Is that all you're interested in?" Blair asked dryly. 

"This isn't about profit!" Jim was yelling now. "Most business doesn't really make any substantial profit. But this factory has been losing money for years and is now completely bankrupt." 

"Okay, so the factory is losing money - what's the problem? Is the market tight? Is the cost of goods rising? Is the profit margin too low? What? Have you thought that maybe it's being mismanaged?" 

Jim grow cold and quiet. Blair didn't like it. With a slight smile on his face, Jim spoke. 

"Fine, you save it! It's yours. I'll give you the factory and you can do with it what you want. And if you can save it, I would be very happy, really." 

"You are joking, right?" 

"No, I'm serious. I'll give you the chance to see it from my side." 

Blair was stunned. He didn't know what to do and he didn't want to give Jim the satisfaction of seeing him back out now. 

Ellison turned and stared out of the window. "You might not believe me, but I would be very happy about it. I don't like ruining people's futures. You want to help these people - okay, do it. I'll leave it to you!" 

"You know I don't understand anything about run a factory." 

"You can hire anybody you want. I'll cover the expenses." 

"Okay, I'll try." He knew it was time to put up or shut up. 

Ellison took the phone. "Prepare a real estate sales contract. **ASAP."**

* * *

"The factory is sold to Mr. Sandburg for one dollar." Ellison declared. 

"What? But, Sir!" The lawyer blanched. 

"Do it!" He barked. 

He reached inside Blair's pocket, removed his wallet and drew out one dollar bill to throw it at the lawyer. Blair was stunned. Mr. Frankenheimer filled the form out and gave it to Ellison. Jim signed it and shoved it at Blair. The professor hesitated. 

"Do you want to help these people or not. You sign it or it will be sold to someone else this afternoon." 

Blair gritted his teeth and scrawled his name on the dotted line. 

"So, Mr. Sandburg, you are now the owner of a bankrupt factory. When you have decided what to do, let me know." With that, Jim left Blair in the big conference room alone. 

Blair stared at the table. He immediately though about his friend Freddie who taught economy at Rainier. Freddie was always ranting that the jerks in their Armani suits who didn't have a clue about business. He was the only one Blair knew who might able to help him. He called him in his office and begged him for an immediate meeting at Ellison's office. Freddie was far too curious not to come. He'd heard about Blair's friendship with Ellison. 

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

Freddie was the living embodiment of nerdiness. He was eager to know why Blair had called him. 

"What's up? Is it about the factory?" 

"Yeah man, you gotta help me. I'm now the owner and I want you to have a look at it." Freddie looked at him as if he'd gone mad. "I'm serious. It's a long story and I promise to tell you the whole thing but right now I just need you to help me. I'll pay you!" 

"Okay, okay! When do we get a look at this factory of yours?" 

"We are going to fly there now." 

"Okay, whatever you say, buster." Freddie smirked. 

They went up to the roof and walked towards Jim's helicopter. Freddie saw Jim sitting in the cabin with Charley. 

"Shit, man! That's old Ellison himself." 

"Shh, he's a friend." 

Freddie arched an eyebrow at Blair. 

"Later!" Blair hissed. 

"Okay." Freddie climbed in and offered Ellison a forced smile. 

Ellison studied him curiously. The flight was fast and an hour later they landed on a field outside the industrial park. A limousine was waiting. Charley drove them to the factory. Blair was a nervous wreck. When Freddie declared the factory bankrupt he was beaten. 

The directors and Mr. Haskill were waiting for them. Haskill was pale. He had gotten the news from Cascade that Sandburg was now the owner. All he knew about Sandburg was that this hippie professor was Ellison's new friend. Nobody knew what was going to happen next. Ellison frowned when he saw Haskill. He hadn't expected him to be here. 

"Gentlemen, Mr. Sandburg here is the new owner. He wants to see his new property. I expect your full cooperation while Mr. Sandburg and his assistant inspect their holdings." Ellison said with a stern voice. 

Blair turned to Freddie and whispered. "I want you to turn this place upside down. I want you to find anything that might help these people or at least buy them some time." 

"Calm down, Blair. If there is anything that might help, I'll find it." 

Ellison was led away the office of the director. The secretary brought him coffee. He sat down and lit a cigar and waited for the outcome of this charade. Blair strolled away, wanting to see the factory for himself. Freddie worked on the books like a terrier who had found a bone. 

Jim stared out of the window. Something wasn't right here, he could almost smell it. During the flight he had realized that this stupid argument could cost him Blair's friendship. That no matter the outcome, it could be over between them. He had felt nothing at that moment, only an aching emptiness. But now his warning lights went all on. He couldn't point at it. Haskill was there. Why? He leaned forward and snatched the telephone. He ordered a security team from Cascade and his lawyers. 

"Have you seen Mr. Sandburg?" He asked the secretary. 

"No, sir. I assume he is somewhere on the grounds." 

* * *

"Blair! Hey, I found something and you'll like it." Freddie waved at Blair who was coming back from his search. 

Blair smiled. "Tell me." 

"Someone's been monkeying with the books. The factory is turning out product just fine. But, someone's been cooking the books, diverting funds and making it look like the factory has been losing money. If you ask me, it looks like someone wanted to force Ellison to sell it for a low price. It's fraud. The directors and Mr. Haskill are probably in it." 

"How the heck did you find this so fast?" Blair asked astound. 

"The secretary gave me the tip. I think she wants to make a deal." 

"Have you told Ellison?" 

"Yeah, I think he knew something was wrong when he saw that Haskill was here. He had already ordered a security team and his lawyers." 

"Thanks man - you are great!" Blair hugged his friend enthusiastically. 

"Okay, okay, glad to help, man. But I still want you to tell me the story how you hooked up with Ellison." 

"Another time, Freddie. I need to find Jim." 

* * *

Blair saw Charley was standing by the car and walked over. 

"Where is Mr. Ellison?" 

"He is in the car. He's not feeling well, Sir." 

Blair opened the back door and peered in. Jim sat inside white as sheet and obviously in pain. 

"Shit, man!" Blair crawled in. "God, Jim, what's wrong? Is it a heart attack?" 

The skin was clammy and his breath was labored. 

"We need an ambulance!" Blair cried. 

"No! I don't want them to see me like this! We'll take the helicopter!" Jim barked. 

Fred nodded and got inside. He called the pilot and 10 minutes later they were already flying towards the nearest hospital. Blair held Jim's hands. 

"Listen to me. You have to relax. Breath slowly, close your eyes. Think of something beautiful. A place where you feel safe." Blair murmured and Jim relaxed. 

* * *

Blair waited with Charley in the hall outside the Jim's hospital room. Jim had been almost unresponsive when they had reached the hospital. They immediately had rolled him away and since then, Blair had been anxiously waiting for news about his condition. When the doctor appeared, Blair ran up to him. 

"How is he?" Blair asked desperately. He was fearing the worst. 

"Mr. Ellison is well. It's nothing serious, I can assure you." 

"Can I see him?" 

"Sorry, only family is allowed." 

"I'm a close friend of Mr. Ellison, I'm sure he wants to see me." 

"Well, only for a moment. But don't upset him." 

Blair threw a thankful look at the doctor and went into Jim's room. 

Jim's skin was gray. He looked drawn and weak. He turned his head when Blair came in and smiled faintly at him. Blair sat down on the chair next to him and kissed his hands and gently stroked gently his face. The doctor came back to look over the tests and then left again. Jim had looked worse than Blair had expected. He was scared that the doctor hadn't told him the truth about Jim's health. When the doctor back, Blair approached him. 

"Mr. Sandburg. I happened to see that you are a close friend of Mr. Ellison." Blair blushed. "It would be good if you'd use your influence to make sure that he gets some rest or the next time he may not be so fortunate. Mr. Ellison is overworked and smokes. He has to cut back on both the smoking and the hours." 

"I'll see to it." Blair said grimly. 

Charley looked expectantly at him. "How is he?" 

"He is doing well, I think. He was luck this time. Has anything like this ever happened before?" Blair said. 

"No, Sir." 

* * *

Later, Blair was allowed to return to Jim's room. He sat down in the chair and they stared at each other for a while. Both were trying to find the right words to begin with. 

"You do want to live a little longer, do you?" 

"For what?" Jim asked. 

"For me, for example." Blair said angrily. 

"C'mon. You really think you're still going to be around 10 years from now?" 

Blair got a mulish look. "I'm sure I won't if you are already pushing up the daisies." 

Jim smiled weakly. 

"How do you feel?" 

"Like death warmed over." 

"You really had me scared here. And the doctor didn't want to tell me anything." 

"Don't worry, Blair. I'm okay. I just need rest." 

Blair squeezed his hand. "It's all my fault. I didn't mean to upset you like that." 

"It's not your fault. It's Haskill's fault. You just uncovered the fraud. I might have found out sooner or later." 

"I never thought about your health for a second. You look so strong." 

"I'm okay. A old war-horse like me doesn't give up that easily. Go back and knock their socks off, Blair. It's your show." 

"I don't want to leave you right now. You are far more important to me that some stupid factory. I'll call Freddie." He dialed the cell phone." Freddie? It's Blair. Yeah, he's OK. Hey Freddie, I'm kinda busy but I need someone to take charge out at the factory, you know, cooperate with the investigation, take care of the operation. Yeah, I'm with Ellison. We needed a bit of rest. Do what you need to, call the police, FBI, the army, whatever. Right! Thanks, man - I owe you a big one. See you." Turning back to Jim, Blair looked relieved. "He'll take care of things. It'll give him a chance to try out all those theories of his. He'll have the time of his life." Blair chuckled. 

"I love you, Blair." 

"I know." 

"So what do think about it?" 

"When I saw you in the car, I thought you were going to die. And I didn't want to go on without you. I think I'm hopelessly in love with you." 

"I feel much better now." 

Blair smiled and kissed Jim's cheek, resting his face for a moment on Jim's. 

The end.


End file.
